Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for contacting a screen containing aluminum which is circumferentially surrounded over the entire length of the high voltage cable, wherein the screen is at least clamped over one end of the high voltage cable between portions of a fitting consisting of metal. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in DE 24 45 898 C2.
Description of Related Art
High voltage cables generally have an inner cable strand and, separated therefrom by a buffer layer, an outer cable strand, in the following called “screen” for short, which is generally grounded. The screens are generally formed by aluminum foils closed around the cable strand or by a plurality of wires of copper and, to an increasing extent, of aluminum. An electrically conductive connection of such a high voltage cable to, for example, the housing of an electric fitting or another high voltage cable requires that the cable strands as well as the outer screen are contacted.
The connection of the screen generally is effected by means of electric welding. In this connection, this requires a significant know-how by the personnel and a significant knowledge of the technical devices in order to ensure a reliable connection which is capable of transmitting current without undue loading of the screen and the insulation.
DE 31 31 274 C2 shows a ground connection for layers, jackets or the like of an electrical cable whose end portion is bent back outwardly in the form of individual casings or screen strips and is clamped between two contact rings which have been pushed onto the casing or screen from the cable end. In this connection, an inner spring ring and an outer structurally stable contact ring are provided which are constructed conically relative toward each other and the metal layer cut into metal strips, wherein the contact rings may have a configuration which penetrates the aluminum outside layer, or a knurling or a roughness.
The above mentioned DE 24 45 898 C2 has a connection of a grounding screen of an energy cable in which the screen, manufactured of aluminum or an aluminum alloy, is cut several times axially and bent for forming longitudinal strips. The connecting flags formed in this manner are bent rearward and are clamped between two disks with contact surfaces arranged obliquely relative to the screw axis. Such contacting devices are relatively complicated and the mechanical loads acting on the screen are significant.